Vše nejlepší, agente Hotchnere
by bluerabbit12
Summary: Tak tam teď stál, čokoládový dort na stole, kolem rozzářené obličeje kolegů, a nemohl je ani zastřelit. slightly Hotch/Reid


Hotch odjakživa nesnášel oslavy narozenin.

Ne tedy, že by mu je někdo nějak vnucoval. Rodiče jeho postoj vždy respektovali a drželi se pouze v linii slavnostní večeře. Ani neměl takové přátele, kteří by měli potřebu ho „překvapovat" oslavami.

Pouze od té doby, co znal Garci, žil v mírném strachu, aby ji něco nenapadlo. Přece jen to byla žena překypující nadšením a ztřeštěnými nápady, a tohle plus narozeniny rovná se obvykle katastrofa.

První dva roky se nedělo nic (možná i proto, že hned, jak ji poznal, slíbil Rossimu bolestivou smrt, pokud jí řekne datum). Třetí rok, den před jeho narozeninami, se stalo něco, co už samo o sobě mělo naznačit, že něco jaksi není v pořádku.

Bylo pozdě večer, Hotch konečně dokončil tu příšernou hromadu papírů, za kterou skoro nebyl vidět, a teď si balil věci, když někdo zaťukal. Zpozorněl a instinktivně položil ruku na zbraň. Pokud věděl, všichni z týmu už byli pryč. „Dále," zavolal.

Vstoupil Reid a Hotchovi se viditelně ulevilo. Honem se sklonil k tašce.

„Co potřebuješ?" zeptal se, aniž by se pořádně soustředil na to, co říká. Ještě propisku, mobil, kde sakra je? Doufám, že jsem ho nenechal vedle, tam už se mi vážně nechce…

„JJ ti vzkazuje, že zítra můžeš přijít až v devět. Má volno a vezme to za tebe, jestli chceš."

Mělo mu to být jasné už z Reidova úsměvu, nebo si měl uvědomit, proč by krucinál JJ chtěla jít do práce dřív, když mohla mít volno. Jenže nedával pozor, a to se může obzvlášť policistovi šeredně vymstít.

„Dobře," zabručel a ani nepostřehl, kdy Reid odešel.

Důležité bylo, že mobil byl v zásuvce stolu.

XXX

Další den se mu sice většina odhozené ostražitosti připlazila s prosíkem zpátky, ale do práce šel opravdu až na devátou.

Druhá věc, po které se mu v mozku měly rozsvítit varovné kontrolky, ho čekala už na parkovišti. Koutkem oka zahlédl Morgana, jak s Reidovou pomocí něco vytahuje ze svého auta. Než se mohl podívat lépe, byl přepaden Emily, která ho odvlekla do své kanceláře, aby se prý podíval, které _šaty jí nejlépe sluší_. Což mělo být třetí varování.

Jak někdo přehlédne tři varování, už mu není pomoci.

O čemž se Hotch přesvědčil brzy sám, protože když konečně vybral zelené šaty (hlavně proto, aby už mohl zmizet, než ho tam někdo uvidí a roznese to jako nejčerstvější drb), vstoupil spolu s Emily do své kanceláře, jen aby zůstal vyděšeně zírat.

Protože z lustru v jeho milované, opečovávané kanceláři visely _růžové_ balonky. Na stole ležel čokoládový dort plný zapálených svíček a za ním stáli jeho úžasní, obětaví kolegové s veselými čepičkami na hlavě a všichni i s Emily zpívali z plných plic „Happy Birthday".

A jestli je měl Hotch za něco zabít, tak právě za tohle. Ačkoliv si nemohl nevšimnout, že Rossi má příjemný hluboký hlas a že Reid v čepičce vypadá neobyčejně roztomile.

Ne, zamítá se. Aaron Hotchner nikdy nepoužívá slovo „roztomilý".

Ostatní dozpívali, Hotch vyloudil nucený úsměv a pokusil se o útěk, ale Emily ho chytla za rukáv a věnovala mu pohled „ani-to-nezkoušej-nebo-se-ti-stane-něco-moc-ošklivého", takže se s výrazem bolestného utrpení obrátil k Rossimu, od kterého očekával podporu.

Rossi se lehce usmál a zavrtěl hlavou. Ten zrádce.

„A teď dárečky!" Veselý Garciin hlas ho ještě nikdy tak nevytáčel. Jenže na ní se zchladit nemohl, tak jen zatnul zuby a věnoval Rossimu hodně zlý pohled.

„Já jí nic neřekl," bránil se právě zavražděný, „to Reid."

Tolik k tomu, že kamarádi se nepráskají.

Hotch se nadechl, ale JJ byla rychlejší.

„Prosímtě, Hotchi, je to jen jednou. My víme, jak nesnášíš oslavy, a Garci slíbila, že když jí věnuješ tuhle jednu, už ti pak dá navěky pokoj."

Garci horlivě přitakávala a Reid testoval své vyhlášené psí oči.

Hotch to zvažoval přesně půl sekundy.

„Ani náhodou," odsekl rázně.

„Hotchi, prosím," zakvílelo šest hlásků. Hotch si prohlédl své kolegy. Tvářili se jako děti u vánočního stromku. Za tohle jim srazí plat o polovinu.

„Tak fajn," skoro zakřičel, „ale je to jen jednou, jasný?" To patřilo Garci, která honem kývala hlavou, že rozumí.

„Tak mi dejte ty dárky." Ještě nikdy nikdo tu větu nepronesl tak otráveně a nejspíš ani nepronese.

Garci vylétla jako splašená střela. Nadšením úplně přetékala.

„Všechno nejlepší, hodně zdraví, štěstí a lásky," pak ho objala a vrazila mu do ruky balíček, načež stejně nadšeně odskákala pryč.

Ostatní mu gratulovali už o něco střízlivěji, ale všichni ho napěchovali dárky.

Poslední šel Reid. Hotch ještě nikdy neviděl, aby mu v očích svítily takové plamínky.

„Vše nejlepší," vydechl a podal mu ruku. Hotch ucítil, jak mu o dlaň něco zašustilo, a odtáhl ruku sevřenou v pěst.

Reid mu předal dárek a přesunul se ke stolu, kde už stáli ostatní. Teprve teď Hotchovi došlo, k čemu se schyluje, a příjemný pocit, který přetrvával po Reidově blahopřání, ho naráz opustil.

„Ten jsem pekla já," pochlubila se JJ, „a Emily mi pomáhala," dodala rychle.

Hotchovi by bylo v tu chvíli jedno, kdyby dort byl z bláta. Znechuceně si stoupl do čela stolu.

Reid prošel kolem něj a rukou mu zavadil o rameno. „Něco si přej," zamumlal, než zakotvil po jeho pravici.

Hotch se znovu podíval na kolegy. Co si mám asi přát, když na mě všichni zíráte, jako by do místnosti vstoupil slon? Pohlédl na dort a najednou věděl.

Nadechl se a nějak se mu podařilo sfouknout všechny svíčky naráz.

XXX

Tím byla naštěstí oslava víceméně ukončena. Garci ho ještě přinutila, aby si s ní zatancoval na její oblíbenou písničku (což Morgan s neskutečně škodolibým výrazem natáčel, a Hotch už vymýšlel, jak mu krásně rozdupe mobil), a Emily osobně dohlédla na to, aby si do auta nanosil všechny dárky a zbytek dortu.

Pak odešli po své práci a nechali Hotche, aby si konečně v tichosti mohl omlátit hlavu o stůl. Z kanceláře potom nevylezl až do osmi večer, kdy všichni odjeli domů.

Přesně v osm stál na parkovišti a v ruce tiskl pomačkaný papírek, který mu Reid vtiskl ráno do ruky.

Ne, Reid ne. Spencer. Tak se totiž podepsal.

 _Počkej na mě v osm u auta. Spencer_

Po pěti minutách čekání se ze dveří vynořila známá postava a zvolna zamířila k němu.

Reid (ne, Spencer!) zastavil jen kousek před ním, takže cítil jeho dech, i když v narůstající tmě ho pořádně neviděl.

„O co jde?" Hotch se snažil mluvit pokud možno klidně.

„Chceš se projet?" Spencer byl ostýchavý jako vždy, ale v hlase měl náznak úsměvu.

„Chceš mě unést?" otázal se Hotch s vážnou tváří.

„No, vlastně jo." Teď se Spencer usmíval určitě.

Hotch otevřel pusu, ale neřekl ani slovo, protože co se doprčic na tohle odpovídá?

„Můžeme se jen projet nebo klidně můžeme jít někam na večeři, Aarone. Jak chceš," pokračoval Spencer klidně.

To vlastně znělo docela lákavě a mohl by… Počkat, _vážně mu řekl Aarone?_

„No, j-já…" zakoktal se Hotch.

Zamítá se. Aaron Hotchner nikdy nekoktá.

„Vadí ti to?" Teď to byla rozhodně nejistota. „Jestli jsem to přehnal, tak řekni. Já… ty víš, že nemám moc zkušeností s-s…"

Paráda, teď budou koktat oba.

„Spencere," to jméno znělo na jeho jazyku nezvykle, „jde prostě o to, že jsme kolegové. Kdybychom… kdybychom třeba někam zašli, tak by to ostatní… ostatní by to nemohli vědět, aspoň zatím ne, ano?"

„A tobě tedy nevadí…?"

„Ne."

Spencerův úsměv musel mít alespoň 230 Voltů, tudíž byl vidět i v té tmě.

„Nasedni, já tě svezu." Hotch se neubránil úsměvu, když to říkal.

Když nastupoval do auta, napadlo ho, že některá narozeninová přání se plní opravdu rychle.


End file.
